Teaching Demyx
by SharleaNorth
Summary: The reason Demyx was afraid of Saix was mostly –okay, totally my fault. Axel was just trying to help, but it looks like he made things worse....


Hi everyone! Let me apologize in advance, this story is really really bad... I don't like it, but it was already typed and I wanted to post something, so you get this one. I'm working on two really good stories right now...but they haven't even been put on paper yet, so we won't see them for awhile. But know I'm not going to be always posting these stupid little stories that just come out of now where... Oh, and also, There is a science part to this story that I remembered from 6th grade...but I'm in high school now, so it's probably wrong, but I think you'll get the picture enough to follow the story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Mario Brother (I own the game, but you know what I mean), Burnout, Sailor Moon, and I think that's it...please tell me if I've forgotten something

* * *

The reason Demyx was afraid of Saix was mostly –okay, totally- my fault. You see, Saix's got it in his head Demyx isn't the brightest bulb in the package. See really, the kid's pretty smart; you just have to motivate him to think a little harder. But Saix, since he doesn't hang around him much, thought Demyx was stupid.

So anyway, Saix went on the rant to try and teach bubble-brains some science, particularly the moon's influence on the ocean's tides or something. I'd only heard parts because I was losing, severely, to Roxas at _Mario Brothers_. (I'd wanted to get the playstation out and play _Burnout_, but no.) Anyway, after about an hour, Saix got fed up and left our poor mullet-headed friend wondering what he had supposedly just learned.

See this is where I come in. I tried to help, y'know a little friendly summary to help him out. So I told him…

"Basically, Dem. He's saying the moon controls the water, which means he's got control over you and he can make you do whatever he wants. Got it memorized?"

It only sounded _slightly_ suggestive when I said it. But somehow the newest rumor hadn't gotten to me yet. It turns out Xigbar had came back from a mission and went to report to Xemnas only to find him with, um, Sailor Moon.

Anyway, Demyx had heard about this, and Waterboy's head went straight to the gutter about what I had said. The poor kid locked himself in his room and refused to come out so Saix couldn't get him.

This left me with the task of getting Demyx to believe that Saix wasn't after him. Otherwise, I'd be up all night trying to convince him that Saix wasn't going to jump out of the closet.

Demyx is kind of superstitious so I decided to try the banishing-the-evil-spirit and charms-to-protect-you-from-the-werewolf approach. Which means I needed Zexion, because of his…oh, how should I say this? Because of his dark and evil aura would make Demyx think that he was safe.

Zexion was pretty amused with the whole thing, so he agreed to do some ritual that would supposedly keep Saix out. We met outside Demyx's room and barged in. The poor kid screamed and backed up against the wall till he saw it was us. I explained that Zexion was going to put a protecting spell on his room using his "super-emo powers". (I felt kind of bad for calling him emo, but I had to do it.)

Pulling out a piece of black sidewalk chalk, Zexion went about drawing what looked like a large transmutation circle on the floor. He turned out the lights and had me light some candles then pulled Demyx into the middle of the circle. He began to chant something in another language. (Now Zexion's a kid with a lot of brain. He's a freaking genius and probably knows more dirt on everyone than is possibly imaginable. I don't think kid is the right word though, because I think he's around the same age as me…)

Anyway, I think the whole thing worked because Demyx hasn't mentioned anything about Saix coming to…well, yeah, you understand. Knowing him, he's actually probably forgotten about the whole thing. I think his newest self-appointed mission is getting Zexion to teach him to be emo. It's not working, but me and Roxas are getting a kick out of it.

I guess it is kind of my fault Demyx thinks Zexion's emo. I did say it after all. I should probably go fix that now, but my heart just wouldn't be in it, y'know. Haven't got one.

* * *

Yeah, crappy, I know...but admit it, you've missed me so you're glad I got something out, right? Right? lol, I'd love to hear your thoughts even if they are to tell me that the story sucks!

Sharlea


End file.
